The Life of a Foreign Wolf
by Aquile
Summary: How Volug lives life with the Dawn Brigade and co. after part one of Radiant Dawn. He's actually pretty funny if ya'll take the time to decode what he says. Currently Rated K . May change depending on what I decide to make the characters say and do.
1. Chapter I: A Banquet With Beorc

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Nintendo does, though. Learned something new, didn't ya?

Note: Anything UNDERLINED is in Ancient Language. Not Italicized, but underlined. Got it?

**Chapter I: A Banquet With Beorc  
**

It was tough being a laguz in a pack of beorc. To make matters worse, they spoke a different language that was difficult to respond in. With the exception of Micaiah, the Dawn Brigade spoke complete gibberish to him, much like one of those forest deer. More that once, he had dwelled on the question of what he had done to deserve this. Once, he had thought of his Queen Nailah as benevolent, and understanding. It seemed like her kindness extended as far as letting strangers borrow her only present subordinate. Mentally combing through his memories, he wondered what he had done to his Queen that justified her actions against him.

Finding nothing, he left it at that. As he dared not to ask her, in fear of incurring further more of her wrath upon himself. Not that she was still here anyways. She had already left with the others. Defeated, he rested in the shade in his half-shifted form. He had fair warning that the locals did not take well to Laguz, and so he was stuck as a wolf-trying-to-pass-as-a-dog. Just because his half-shifted form gave him the strength of a dog(While it was not so, he thought of this as he sulked), it definitely wasn't funny that he had to pass off as one. Dogs were bound to humans, never to run free. They followed their masters obediently, giving up their kills to them, to be fed only the trimmings. But, no matter how bad a dog's life was from his perspective, it was more favorable than a Laguz slave's life.

The smells coming from the camp were exquisite, though, and he found it hard to resist. His Lady, and the rest of whom he was able to call 'his people' had left but an hour ago. He had been planning to leave with them, though a suggestive whisper from his esteemed Queen had made him rethink his plans. Plans spent with Beorc. As if fate was trying to tempt him, a man came past him, bearing a platter of assorted fowl.

Forget that it was made by Beorc hands. He was hungry.

The man kept looking over his shoulder, and for good reason too. However, the gray hound stayed out of sight, using his superior stalking skills to follow him unnoticed to the heavily adorned mess hall, or tent, or whatever those Beorc called them. The man was like the prey that he stalked, knowing that he was there, just not knowing exactly _where_.

"Stop loitering around and bring in the next course!" The Man's cautiousness had cost him dearly in time, and was confronted by none other than the one named Izuka. He smelled unnatural, a smell associated with the dead. A smell associated with those who have died whilst in horrifying pain and crazed fear. It was the smell of the Feral.

"B-but S-sir, I sworn there was some_thing_ following me!" Stammered the man. From the tables set out, pairs of eyes turned to watch the spectacle.

"There is NOTHING following you, you dolt! That could change very soon though! Hurry up with your duty, nothing is dumb enough to chase you to a gathering of-"

Volug leaped, and secured the center-piece of the platter, a roasted, and heavily honeyed pheasant. The serving man screamed, trying to get away from the beast as quickly as possible. He knocked down the short advisor in the process, and the tray that he had been carrying now decorated both of them with honey, herbs, and pieces of roasted fowl.

"Ah! Izuka!" The first one up was the soon to be crowned king, Pelleas. Next thing he shouted was, "Ow!"

Next to him sat Micaiah, who gave him a not so natural, though natural scary smile. She tugged on his sleeve, as if bidding him to sit, which he did, though warily. "Izuka doesn't need the King to help him stand," Micaiah said, quietly, though since no one dared to speak, quite a number heard.

"I'm not a King yet!" His whisper was lost amidst the snorts, and stifled laughter.

"How dare he! Nothing but a lowly mutt!" Izuka stood, the serving man forgotten. He faced opposite from the people, towards where he had last seen Volug. "Don't you dare some back! Keep yourself content with the table scraps!" Shouting what could only be barely called insult, he looked like the raving madman that he was.

Even if they were sometimes dumb, and spoke in a weird language, Beorc were highly amusing. Beginning to think that his stay was not going to be as tedious as he thought, Volug let out a small laugh. The man was still shouting insults, now saying something along the lines of a pickpocket. Volug could only imagine where the man would come up with such a connection. He shook his furry head, amazed that Izuka hadn't made an insult against Laguz yet. Only a few of them had known that he was a Laguz, the rest just believed him to be a dog that Micaiah had taken a liking to.

But then again, after their discussion about him staying, he sworn he had heard Micaiah issuing a threat to Izuka. It was along the lines of, 'Tell anyone and I'll make sure there won't even be ash left of you.' Or something like that.

His laughter was a cross of quiet yips and amused growls, loud enough that the Mage would hear.

"No more than a beast, and you think-" Izuka had stopped mid sentence, and everyone quieted. The serving man had long since made his escape, leaving the Mage standing covered in even more grease than usual, with random bits of herbs, sauce, fowl, and what could only be a chicken wing hooked to the outside of his hood. He turned, and headed for one of the three long tables the one closest to the wall of the tent. He raised the table cloth, revealing a gray and silver tail for the rest to see.

Volug turned, and yipped playfully, causing more trouble that one day that he had ever caused in the last century of his life. Today, Izuka was not deathly pale, as he usually was. Now, his face shone a lovely shade of red, a drastic change from his normal I-live-in-a-crypt-self.

Someone whistled loudly in admiration. Right there and then, Izuka fumbled for his spell book, a mid leveled, dark magic spell book. As with the pheasant, Volug had the spell book in his teeth before the dirty(in more than one way) Mage could cast a spell. He shook the book violently, separating the pages from it's binding. No matter how strong the binding a book would never match his strength. Books could be bound by steel, and still come apart at his mighty jaws. The once dangerous book was now scrap book materials. As it was in 'scraps'.

He dropped what was left of the book, as someone within the army yelled, "Dog one, Izuka zero!" This led to a chorus of laughter, adding to the Mage's fury.

"Someone! I don't care who! Just... Just... GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Izuka shrieked, finally breaking under stress. It was a mage thing, he supposed. "AWAY! Away I said! Take this flea covered mongrel away from me!"

"C'mon Volug, you've cause enough trouble today," Micaiah said amusedly, leaving her seat to lead the wolf Laguz out.

As they left, Izuka angrily kicked at what was left of his spell book. Due to the fact that his shoe was covered in honey as well, it came away with bits of paper clinging to it. He let out a frustrated scream that would have taken down the tent if the poles were not secured in deep pits. Another screamed followed as he slipped on said pieces of paper. This ended with him being decorated with text written in flowing handwriting. It was all ancient language so no one could be sure if whether or not the large piece on his back actually said 'Kick Me'. The only ones who had a firm grasp on the ancient language had already left the tent, unaware of this spectacle.

"I do not think the next few months will be so bad," Volug admitted as they walked. He was glad to be able to speak to someone who actually understood him, and not just nod, or stare at him in a stupid manner.

"Beorc are not bad because of nature," Micaiah replied. "I'm sure it will be fun, if you spend your time constructively as with today."

"I was hungry," Volug shrugged. "Do you suppose that this place will stop reeking if I eat Izuka one day?"

Faking weariness, Micaiah said, "I'm not explaining to Nailah how you died for a good cause."

* * *

If you read Volug's supports, he just gives you a total new outlook on him, if you just skimmed over his ancient language speech while playing the game. I don't have much more to say, just that this idea came to me when I was reading Serenesforest's translation of his support conversations. If you haven't read them, it's certainly something that should be on the to do list. Anyways, as always, please gimme some feedback!


	2. Chapter II: Beorc Pups

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Nintendo does, though. Learned something new, didn't ya?

Note: Anything UNDERLINED is in Ancient Language. Not Italicized, but underlined. Got it?

**Chapter II: Beorc Pups **

However amusing yesterday was, he found himself sighing as the morning sun rose. From his spot under a small tree, he watched as the Beorc, busy like bees, taking down their tents, and packing them on horses and wagons for travel. The main fighting was over, but resistance still remained, and their job was to eliminate those pockets of resistance. And ensure 'peace' as he heard over and over again.

It was amazing that in their short lives that such things did not get repetitive.

He was lonely. And bored. Scratch that, he was just bored. He didn't care much to socialize with those Beorc anyways. He was just bored out of his poor almost broken mind. He knew better than to wish for things to happen out of the ordinary, but his paws itched to do something. And her Majesty said it would be interesting. Volug sighed again, remembering exactly what his Queen had said.

_"It's still amazing that there would be a whole new land waiting once we crossed the desert. I feel that it is necessary for us to learn about their culture and this land as much as possible. However much as I would like to stay, I can't be absent for too long or some of those hot-heads back home will start to get cocky. Since you're the only one who I can trust right now, will you take the duty of watching over the 'pups'?" _

What had possessed him? Surely he did not do it of his own free will – Someone must have cast a spell on him! Or it was just his insanity that made him bow and accept the 'task'. Just pure craziness.

_"Then protect them in my place, and do not fail me. I will come back as soon as possible, hold out until then. And don't worry, I'm sure things won't get too monotonous – Beorc will keep things lively. Have fun."_

Did he miss that sly twinkle in her eyes? Well, it had only been mildly lively since her Majesty had left and the fighting had stopped. Back at home, he'd be sparring, or something. Anything to keep from lazing about, as he was doing now. For awhile now, the Beorc had given him a wide berth wherever he went, which seemed like a blessing in the tightly packed camps.

Well, except for the Dawn Brigade and the lovely mage, Izuka. The mage seemed to be just begging for what he deserved.

He looked up as Micaiah approached, followed by the youngest two of the Dawn Brigade. A Small leather pouch was placed at his paws, and the smell told him that it was beorc gold.

"This is payment for taking a major role in the last few battles fought against Begnion. But there still is some fighting, so don't let your guard down – not that you would – but be careful. Each of the Dawn Brigade was paid Five thousand gold, and I believe that either Beorc or Laguz, one should have the right to spend their own gold. And-"

"Izuka finally got off his high horse, and paid us our wages! I haven't had so much gold at once in my entire life!" Edward said excitedly. While they were an unofficial part of the army, they were part of it never the less. His excitement was barely contained in his skin, it seemed. "And –" He took a breath before continuing, "-Micaiah said we could spend the day at the Town that we're traveling past!"

"Edward…" Leonardo hissed, kicking his friend's shin.

"Ah! Micaiah I'm sorry. I'm just so excited! I heard that this year some of the best weapon smiths are at the town for the week long festival! I want to get a new sword with my gold!" Edward said, unfazed by the blow.

Micaiah had a smile on her face, though Volug swore her eyes revealed her true emotion. He had a good memory, which Nailah had said, 'Will be to his advantage in many situations', and remembered most of the conversations that he had with others when he wanted to.

_"Their skills are equal to, if not better than the average soldier's. But… They are still children, and everyday I wonder if they will survive the day. What if they had been born in Begnion, or even Crimea – They could have grown up as normal, young men. They would not have had to kill, or see the war in the midst of the battle field…" Her voice was bit a whisper. "I fear for all of them, not just Edward and Leonardo. But I could not just leave them, severing all ties with them. I had tried once, and I realize it was a mistake. I just pray that fate will be kind to them all, and there time will not come before they are ready."_

_She let out a forced laugh. "I must be boring you with my chatter. How about you tell me what life in Hatari is like?"_

Micaiah's present voice brought him back to the present, where Leonardo just watched his hopeless comrade whose smile could barely fit on his face. "Just tell Edward or Leonardo if you want something. Be careful now."

As soon as she said what was a dismissal, Edward was the first to bound away, followed by Leonardo. Volug hastily dipped his head to Micaiah, then picked up the pouch, an quickly caught up to them.

"Slow down!" Leonardo called as he took Volug's leather pouch and tied it to his belt, next to his own. "No, Edward, slow down, or you're going to –"

Edward made a sharp turn, which was followed by a yelp and a muffled yell.

"-Run into Izuka," Leonardo finished, albeit a bit late. He stopped next to the mass of boy, man and cloak.

Volug winced as the detestable voice rang out.

"You! My new robes are soiled!" Izuka yelled as he stumbled to get up. Edward was already standing next to Leonardo, trying his best to look like a sorry teenager. It wasn't working. "Of course, street urchins like you pair, and your mangy mongrel wouldn't even _fathom_ the cost of these robes!" Then strangely, the mage calmed down, "I hope you… Enjoy your stay in town."

"Light! Uh… What was it again…?" Volug quickly spoke in the ancient language, watching as Izuka frantically search the brush. "Oh yeah! Strike that disgusting man and turn him into the pig that he is!" He improvised, Izuka still not knowing the source of the voice. The mage was acting like a deranged sheep. Now if only he baa-ed like one.

"I know you're there! Show yourself! There is no use in hiding from a great mage such as myself! Come out and – Gaah!" The boys winced as the man's heel caught on a root, sending him plunging into a conveniently placed vat of mud and water.

"Go! Run!" Volug yelled in common as he took the lead, racing through the forest while keeping pace with the pups. There was one nearby scent of a dense population of Beorc, and he was sure that it had to be the town that they were trying to get to.

"Sub-human! Half-Breed!" Izuka howled as they rang.

xXx

After secretly hitching a ride on a lucky merchant's wagon, they finally reached the town as the bell tower rang once. Slipping out before they could be seen, they waited until the wagon was cleared by the two town soldiers before presenting themselves.

"State your name and your purpose!"

"Aren't you kids a little old to be playing dress up?"

The two guards spoke at the same time, and Leonardo hesitated to answer.

"They're only kids," The first one said. "No need to be harsh with them."

"Kids! Bah! They're carrying _weapons_, if you haven't noticed! You know, the kinds that people use to kill each other with! And… What is that? If my eyes aren't deceiving me, that's a wolf!" The second one said hotly. "How can you be so… so Irritating?!"

"You're just irritable," The first one retorted. "But we do have a law concerning your… Dog. While within the town, they must be on a rope of some sort."

"Now state your occupation, and what role your _dog_ plays in your occupation," The irritable soldier growled.

Before Edward could say something completely absurd, Leonardo answered, "We're mercenaries. And well… He's just a companion. Now can we please get through?"

"Go ahead, boys," The happier one let them through as the other shouted, "Wait! How many people has your _dog_ killed? He could be a danger to society! I say you must muzzle him during your stay!"

"As far as I know, he has only killed as many people as I have," Leonardo said smoothly.

"See? That dog is perfectly safe-"

"You dolt! They just said they were mercenaries!"

"Obviously they were just joking around. The kids were just playing. They're still at that age."

"He was serious! And no sane young _adults_ of their age would be caught dead with a play sword! You're impossible!" But when he turned to look for the so called children, they had already gone. "We have to find them!"

"We don't have to do anything. Our shift changes in half an hour, so second watch can deal with it if anything happens. But they're just youngsters, nothing dangerous about them at all!"

"…"

xXx

The idea of a rope being tied to him was just… Well, he would NOT be treated as a common domestic dog. He would show those guards 'harmless', one day. Silly Beorc, they didn't know anything. "Rope? Volug asked, unable to form the sentence and just hoped they would understand.

"Rope…? Oh yeah! No, I don't think you'd want to be tied," Edward grinned, then laughed. "You know, I didn't think animals – Or even Laguz in their animal form could make such facial expressions."

"Shut it."

* * *

Well, if you got to the bottom, you either read this chapter, or you just scrolled down to see the junk that I say. There's a lot of talking in this chapter, opposed to my first one. It took awhile to update only because I got picky and kept changing it. Hoped your guys enjoyed it, anyways. Feed back is appreciated as well as ideas for future chapters.


End file.
